Star Trek's awards and honors
Since 1966 Star Trek, and its casts and crews have been nominated for and won many awards. Academy Awards The Academy Awards or Oscars are presented annually by The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) for the best in movies. Four of Star Trek's films have been nominated for a combined total of 10 nominations, with Star Trek: The Voyage Home receiving the most with four. No Star Trek movie has ever won an Oscar. In the table below, the year is the movie's release year, which is also the year of contention for this award. The awards are presented early in the following year. External links *Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences *Oscar.com * ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards The ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards are handed out by the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers for musical excellence in film and television. The awards have been handed out annually since 1986. External links *ASCAP Awards * Emmy Awards Hugo Awards The Hugo Awards, named for Amazing Stories pulp magazine founder Hugo Gernsbach, are awarded annually for the best in science fiction and fantasy. The awards are administered by the World Science Fiction Convention, also known as Worldcon. Star Trek: The Original Series was nominated eight times for Best Dramatic Presentation, and swept the nominees in 1968. It won the award twice. Star Trek: The Next Generation was nominated three times, and also won twice. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Enterprise were each nominated twice (Enterprise for Short Form, after the category was split in 2002), but never won. All of the ''Star Trek'' movies except for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier and Star Trek Nemesis were nominated for Best Dramatic Presentation. None won the award. Gene Roddenberry won a special award for Star Trek in 1968. Awards are presented for works published the previous year. The years in the table below are the year of the award, not publication. The inconsistency in crediting people and organizations below is apparently Worldcon's. External links *World Science Fiction Convention offcial site *The Hugo Award official site *Hugo Award database at LOCUS Index to SF Awards * Peabody Awards The George Foster Peabody Awards are awarded annually for excellence in radio and television, and, recently, for other electronic media as well. The awards are administered by the University of Georgia, from an endowment by George Foster Peabody, a philanthropist. One Star Trek episode has won the award. The year below represents the release year; the awards are given out the following year. No categories or nominations are announced- only the winners. External links *The Peabody Awards * Saturn Awards The Saturn Awards, previously known as the Golden Scrolls and Science Fiction Film Awards, have been handed out annually by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films since 1973. They were founded by film historian Dr. Donald A. Reed. In and , William Shatner hosted two of the three televised Science Fiction Film Awards. External links *The Saturn Awards * TV Land Awards The TV Land Awards have been handed out annually since 2003 by TV Land, as a "celebration of Classic TV." External links *TV Land Awards * Writers Guild of America Awards The Writers Guild of America Awards are two award ceremonies given out annually the Writers Guild of America, East and the Writers Guild of America, west since 1933. Previous hosts have included Conan O'Brien (1996). External links *Writers Guild of America, East *Writers Guild of America, west * Category:Star Trek